<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossed Wires by AdmantCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602450">Crossed Wires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow'>AdmantCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Autism Spectrum, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, No idea if this is good tbh, Rina is a neurodivergent queen, The softest stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Rina realised she'd fallen for Ai - hard, and she can't imagine finding a natural way to confess her feelings.</p><p>Thankfully, Ai drops an opportunity - as mad as it is - right in her lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossed Wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ai had also been a little different since her performance. At first, Rina thought it was just her brain taking it wrong.  Sure, even before they'd gotten involved with the Idol club, they'd spent a lot of time together. But things had </span>
  <em>
    <span>changed</span>
  </em>
  <span> since the performance, or at least a little bit after it. They were still together all the time...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were together felt so different. They genuinely spent what felt like nearly every day together, visiting movies, the arcade, parks – whatever, they were together. On some days, when Rina's parents were both working late, Ai would come back and stay late at her house, and they'd watch a variety of genuinely terrible – and hilarious – movies. Whilst Rina had a taste for corny old sci-fi, Ai opted more to cheesy romance and over-the-top martial arts films. One thing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed, however, in the last few weeks was when they'd be up late watching these movies, Rina discovered Ai was a bit of cuddler. Her best friend was kind of skittish about it, but usually around half an hour into a film she'd scootch over to Rina and wrap her arms around her, comfortably settling in to watch the film. She was more enthusiastic when they parted ways at the end of the day, and there were even a few days she made Rina special lunches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, when she thought about how Ai had been acting differently, that was a little silly - Rina herself had changed a bit, too. In the sense that she’d very suddenly fallen head over heels for Ai like never before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina’s new feelings for Ai hadn’t just come out of nowhere, always hiding under her surface, but Ai’s new behaviour did nothing to stop them from flaring up. Since her performance, Rina had started using her Rina-Chan Board to better express herself to her classmates and fans, but that was never needed with Ai – she could read her like a book, unlike anyone else. Rina didn't remotely hate using her Rina-Chan Board, but it was nice to be completely 'her' with Ai, and it was that more personal connection that fanned the flames of her attraction in recent weeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And whilst Rina had always – </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> – treasured Ai's friendship when she really had no one else, things felt different enough to throw her feelings far beyond friendship.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was no way around it.. She didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of Ai as her dearest friend - it was something far more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while she didn't really understand what felt different – she was happier than ever around Ai, loved how much longer their days together were and everything that came with it. After Emma had brought Karin into the club, and the way they looked at each other, the way they spoke about each other, that was when the pieces fell into place inside Rina. After all – she'd barely had friends her entire life, how would she just know what it felt to fall in love with someone? She’d eventually dared to confide in Yu for some advice, and she almost felt like she’d have to gag her friend to stop her from spilling the beans to everyone in the club, being almost relentlessly in favour of Rina opening up to Ai regarding her feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, of course she wanted to! And she’d told Yu, there and then, that she wanted to confess her feelings to Ai by the end of the week. Well, the end of the week was here - school was out, and everything, and she still didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had no idea how to broach the subject, despite all the thinking she did before, during, and after their afternoon at the arcade. At the very least, they'd see each other at school on Monday, so maybe she could work out a strategy by then, but that felt like such a cop-out. She was using so much of her power trying to work out how to deal with her feelings that she was failing over and over to get a giant cat plush out of the claw machine. Ai was over the way, playing some dancing rhythm game at a machine, giving her some time to think. How was one supposed to ask someone else out? She’d ask Emma or Karin, but this was a topic far above her pay grade to someone she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, give me a try.” Rina made a little yelp, jumping out of the way out of instinct. Her best friend gave her a long looked, holding back a giggle at her reaction. Well, it seemed Ai </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing that game anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tough one.” Rina said flatly, glaring at the machine. “He doesn’t want to leave his house. I get it.” She added, making her friend giggle. What a nice sound, Rina thought, for perhaps the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll force ‘im out.” Ai grinned, throwing a coin into the machine. “It’s what I’m built for.” Rina didn’t think she actually could, but somehow, Ai managed to get the huge cat plush out of the machine. It was... honestly impressive how many yen coins her best friend pumped into the machine, but after what felt like far, far too much money, the monstrous plush, probably half of Rina's size, was gripped by the claw and somehow forced its way out of the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day at the arcade awoke happy memories in Rina’s mind - the first time the two of them had come here, together - the day they’d first met, and Ai, more wild and daring and, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span> than anyone else Rina had ever thought of befriending had taken her hand and gone with her to the huge arcade. Their first adventure together had been more than a little awkward - Rina had sequestered herself at the crane machines, trying to win a rather round bird plushie - eventually Ai came around and convinced her to let her have a try, and by some miracle of luck or skill, won it in one try, and in the same motion grinned and handing it to Rina as her prize. The frost between them (or rather, Rina’s mild terror of not knowing how to deal with all this) dissipated a lot after this, especially when Rina bought them both drinks to have in the cafe, and they started to talk, learning little bits and pieces about one another, even as Rina still felt like she wanted to run and hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still got like that sometimes, but never with Ai. She was kind and safe to be around, despite her exuberant personality, and Rina knew that played no small part into why she’d fallen so hard for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought all about this as Ai walked her home, a habit they accidentally formed to hang out more. It wasn’t bad at all, though - it was nice to have someone to chat to on the way home, but sometimes they just walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. TOday was the latter - Rina, consumed with wondering how to confess her feelings to Ai, clutching the massive cat plush, whilst Ai was uncharacteristically quiet. They’d left the arcade pretty soon after obtaining the cat plush - more because lugging the giant thing around whilst playing the games was too much hassle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rina was so confounded by her situation, that she barely noticed how quiet her friend was - or that they arrived at her house far, far too quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Blast.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rina thought bitterly. The one time her short legs actually got her somewhere quickly. Just great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you at school.” Rina said a little sadly. She lifted the hand of the plush, making it wave to her best friend. “Bye bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Rina was about to turn and move into her apartment complex, until Ai’s voice rang out again. “Hey, Rinari?” Rina stopped in her tracks, turning back to look at her best friend. Ai was looking at her a lot longer than she usually did when they parted, as if she was waiting, or expecting something. She looked almost… worried?  Rina cocked her head, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai?” She asked, gripping the sleeves of her jacket out of ever-present worry. “You okay?” Ai's gaze dropped to her feet, smiling to herself as if she was trying to psych herself up for something. Sure, Ai had been acting a little weird the last few weeks, ever since Rina's big debut performance, but this was a cut above. Rina shuffled her feet, but didn't really move, just waiting for whatever Ai was about to say. Finally, her best friend looked her in the eyes, her cheeks tinged pink – and Rina had no way to expect what was coming next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can... Uh, Rinari, can we kiss?” Rina blinked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry?” She murmured, wondering how badly she misheard her this time. It happened all the time, anyway. Ai’s face grew a little more embarrassed, half shuffling in place as she asked her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I just wanted to know if you wanted to kiss, as a goodbye…?” Yep, she hadn’t misheard. Rina’s brain came to a crashing halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Rina said, eyes going a little wide. What did she mean? Why would they kiss? Rina didn't claim to know a ton about having long term friends or anything like that, but kissing friends wasn't a normal thing, was it? Was it!? Did she miss that little detail!? “W-What did you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ah...” Ai seemed taken aback, making Rina's heart sink. Did she do something wrong? Had she missed something? She must've, she had to, otherwise, why would Ai look so sad, why would she be so crestfallen as to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's, ah, just because, well...” Rina's embarrassed tone knocked Rina out of her swirling thoughts, making her focus even a little bit. “I mean, we've been dating a few weeks, right? And I just thought...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina's brain screeched to a shattering, sudden, frozen stop. They were... dating? As in... they were in a relationship? As in...? Her brain started to get stuck in loops, and Ai could see that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rinari, hang on, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t do this right now. Not out here, at least. She felt old habits flare up, the urge to just run away seeming so wonderful right now. But Rina could see the confusion, the worry on Ai’s face, and she knew she couldn’t do this to the first person who really got to know her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Let’s go into my house.” She managed to get out, grabbing Ai’s hand. Ai didn’t say anything, just following wordlessly. “Parents won’t be home ‘till tonight.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the sheer panic echoing through her brain at Ai's question, Rina managed to contain herself long enough to bring herself and Ai into the apartment complex, up the elevator, and into her home. Apologizing five times in the process, Rina excused herself to go take a quick shower. When her brain got a little too much to deal with – perhaps not quite on the level of what happened prior to her performance – she liked to take a shower, close her eyes and just focus on the sound of the water. It was a silly thing, but it always comforted her in a way few things did. Give herself focus, to try and think through this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Ai thought they were dating for a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That little fact was almost enough to send her senses churning again, but she managed to hold herself together properly this time, just letting the water run over her quietly for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she'd been more than a little attached to Ai in the last month or so. Yes, in the last two week she'd worked out – or at least, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> she'd worked out – that her feelings for Ai extended beyond just friendship. But nothing that had happened since her debut performance seemed to indicate to Rina that they had any relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> being best friends. Rina groaned to herself quietly, covering her ears to hear the sound of the water drops on her hands and ears, a quiet, soothing noise that steadied her thought process ever so slightly. She couldn't hide out here forever, though. She'd worked so hard in the past month to fight through old habits, old thought patterns. She'd made up her mind days ago to tell her dearest friend how she felt – and what better situation would have fallen into her lap? Exiting the showever, Rina put on her favourite flannel pajamas – if it was anyone else, it would've been odd, but considering the amount of times Ai had slept over in the short time they'd been friends, it was normal as seeing her in her normal outfits. Taking in a deep, deep breath, she paused at the bathroom's door for a moment, and then exited to her living room where Ai awaited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling a bit more refreshed?” Ai chirped, albeit a little less cheerfully then when they were downstairs. Rina nodded, hoping her hair didn't look quite as damp as it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” She hummed, sitting down in an armchair near the couch Ai sat on. “Always helps to focus. Sorry to leave you here.” Ai quickly waved her hands in front of her face, trying to disarm her worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” She gasped, shaking her head. “I’m the one who dropped that bomb on you, don’t feel the need to apologize to a blockhead like me!” Rina made an odd noise in response, and an awkward minute of silence passed. Ai looked utterly lost, probably even more lost then Rina was, considering she was the one who thought they’d been dating this whole time. When was the last time Rina had to take the initiative in their friendship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should address the elephant in the room.” Rina said flatly, motioning to the huge cat plushie Ai had won for her. “Or, in this case, the cat in the room.” Ai snorted, smiling at her. Good, Rina thought. Pretty much any joke would’ve chilled Ai out a little bit, but that one seemed to have hit the mark well. Steadying herself, Ai made a serious - yet funny - face. And cute, as always, Rina noted accidentally. “Um, when did this all start? I m-mean, thinking we’re together, thing…” She trailed off awkwardly. Rina hadn’t seen Ai look so out of sorts… ever, making it clear how much she really believed they’d been in a proper relationship for weeks. Rina didn’t really blame her - it was her mistake… and if she’d had so much fun </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were dating, her mind bogged to wonder how Ai would feel about all the, well, perks of a proper relationship actually coming around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina cursed her brain, wishing she’d just kissed Ai without questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was that time, a few days after your performance, I think?” Ai told her, sipping her water seemingly out of nerves. “When we were eating at the arcade's cafe, I managed to pull my scatterbrain together and decided 'Hey, dumbass! Just express how you feel, damnit!'”. Rina rocked in her chair a little, amused by Ai's rendition of her inner turmoil – even if it's topic was nerve wracking. “So, I gave you a long look, and said – 'Rinari, do you want to go out!?'. I remember, since I shouted it loud enough that half the cafe heard. And then just looked at me, for what seemed like forever, and just said 'Sure thing.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina instantly buried her face in her hands and knees, embarrassment and self-loathing flaring up like never before. She remembered all of this – she always remembered the time she spent with Ai. The arcade, the cafe, her sudden outburst. Rina groaned quietly, Ai just watching, not sure what to say or do. Rina All those weeks ago, she remembered hearing her ask that question, and accepting it. But of course she'd say yes – she thought it meant just going out shopping, or going to one of their houses, or something </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. Not to go out to... go out. Suddenly the amount of time they'd spent together recently, the cuddling on the couch, the occasional hand holding – it all had context that cast it in a very, very different light.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that it was actually a bad thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That thought bloomed inside Rina's head, and she sat up straight, making Ai jump a little in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rinari?” Ai stuttered, looking concerned. Finally, Rina's head ticked back to normal function. A couple of weeks of pseudo-dating... didn't actually seem like a bad thing. It'd been a bit to realise, but Rina knew her feelings for Ai extended far beyond friendship – and considering Ai was happy to believe they'd been dating for a few weeks, that spoke volumes too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She likes me like that, too.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rina wanted to slap her own face for not connecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> dots before her brain spun out, but she knew doing that would just alarm Ai further. She had to take this step by step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How...um, how long have you liked me, uh, like that, Ai?” Rina said slowly, shuffling in her chair. Ai smiled a little smile, sitting up to rest on her knees lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno what changed, really.” Ai sighed, scratching the back of her head. “One day I just stopped seeing you as my friend, and... well, I just really wanted to be around you all the time. Hold you in my arms, kiss you, all of that.” She laughed nervously, seemingly aware of how scattered her thoughts were. “I think it was before and during your big performance – seeing how hard you worked, how hard you fought against your anxieties to express yourself to all your fans...” Her face erupted into the most radiant of smiles, making Rina almost jump from the sheer exuberance she was producing. “I realised I wanted to go out with someone so strong, someone so...” She beamed again at Rina. “Someone so goddang cute.” Rina wasn't one to blush often, even if she felt like her insides were melting, but that comment combined with how Ai smiled at her was enough to tinge her cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A...Ah...” Rina gulped, feeling that urge to run away again, but held her ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see where this situation went. Ai frowned again, but seemed in better spirits then when this all started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rinari, I'm sorry if I put you in a weird spot.” Ai sighed, rubbing her eyes. “I just, uh, didn't think back at the arcade, I should've-” Rina balled her hands into fists, forcing her brain into action. She was in love with Ai, and here </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ai, letting her feelings hang bare, and she couldn't just lock up and let this all pass. Not this time. Surprising even herself, Rina slapped the armchair’s arms loudly, making both herself and Ai jump from mild fright. “R-Rinari…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai, I like you the same way, though.” Rina said it so matter-of-factly, almost dryly. No going back now. Now it was Ai's turn to freeze up, staring at her with her jaw on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rinari, you... wait, Rinari, do you-” It was rare to see her best friend buckle so quickly under words, but here it was. It was all finally coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we first became friends, I got really lonely when I was alone. I didn't really have anyone else, so there'd be days when I'd feel so fed up I'd count the hours until we could hang out again.” Rina said, Ai looking like she wanted to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rinari, I...” Rina just shook her head, trying to make herself continue before she lost her nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then with your help, I met everyone at the club. I went from having just you by my side, to all of them. I always had friends to talk to, no matter what was going on. I finally thought I didn't have to be lonely anymore, and I wasn’t... in a way.” She looked back up at Ai, reaching out to grasp one of her hands. Rina was just glad she could still be mustering her courage like this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I still missed you, when you weren't around. It wasn't like the others – missing you was like missing a bit of me... or something.” She didn't know how to put the feeling into words.”It took a little bit, but I realised I didn't just miss my friend. I...” She gulped, not sure if she could spit the words out. Slowly, Ai reached out, putting her hand on her own, smiling as warmly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay. You don't need to say it.” Her face was tinged with red, her breathing a little heavier from the emotions swirling between the two young women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, though.” Rina told her, letting go off her hand to flop back into her armchair. “I want to say... that I like you a lot more than just my best friend.” She gulped, forcing herself forward. “You're like no one else I've met in my life... you can read me better then nearly anyone else, even with how bad I am at expressing myself. I don’t need Rina-Chan Board to… um, express how I feel about you.” She looked Ai in the eyes again, hoping against hope that Ai could see her true feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Ai looked like she was both deflating and inflating at the same time, rapidly, her cheeks almost crimson. Did she actually express how she felt properly? Maybe if it was anyone else, it wouldn’t have gotten through, but with Ai…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All this time, you’ve felt the same? You’ve wanted what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> we had!?” Rina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. And even if the last few weeks were just a misunderstanding... they were some of the nicest of my life. Even if I thought you were just really attached friends... I didn't want that to change, ever.” She looked right in Ai's eyes, grabbing her with the most steely glance she could muster. “And if a-asking you to be my g-g-girlfriend can keep how things have been going... I'll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want to be together...” Ai's smile grew a little more cheeky. “Properly, this time?” There was a moment of hesitation in Rina's mind – old, old thought patterns threatening to flare up, but she ignored them utterly. She wanted this, more than anything else in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” She nodded. “I want go out with you, Ai. R-Really, really badly.” She looked at her slippers, feeling a little silly. “And I want... everything that comes with it.” Not really thinking much at this point, Rina got off her armchair, moving to the couch next to Ai. Her best friend – no, her girlfriend – reached out her hand, taking Rina's gently. Ai raised her eyebrows, a little surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really happening, isn't it?” Ai said, breathlessly, looking truly lost for the first time Rina had ever seen. “Us... together. Well, for real this time, I guess.” She added, giggling. Rina nodded, squeezing at Ai's hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't say it, too, though.” Rina chided her, making Ai look rather confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Rina sighed a little in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you want... with me?” Ai just laughed a little, pulling herself a little closer to her. “Blockhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I thought the answer would be a lot more obvious, considering how I've been acting like an idiot for the last few weeks. But seriously, getting burns from you, Rinari? How far have I fallen!?” She laughed again, a rough, lyrical joy to Rina’s ears, as she smiled at her. They settled into a silence, not awkward, but… different. They stared at each other for a long minute, Ai's hand tight on Rina's, and even Rina knew what was coming next. Almost shakingly, Ai’s other hand slipped around Rina’s side, pulling her close beside her. “Is it… is it okay if I…?” She said tenderly, almost inaudible. Rina didn’t say anything, just giving the smallest nod, eyes fixed on her new girlfriend. Smoothly, Ai lent down, brushing a bit of damp hair out of the way, and planted her lips lightly against Rina’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, Rina thought about her debut performance's outfit having the long power cord tail – she remembered Emma making a joke about what charged her up. If she got asked that again in the coming days, Rina wondered if she'd answer she had her batteries charged by Ai's kiss – even in her head she was cringing at that thought. It was unlike any sensation she’d ever experienced - though with everything that had happened tonight, it was almost a little much. She could feel her heart racing a little too much, her fingers tapping at Ai's a little more then she'd like. She felt Ai shift against her lips a little, and Rina took that moment to retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina broke away a little faster then she would've otherwise wanted to, breathing a little heavier than normal. As Ai pulled away, Rina could see the concern on her features,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, Rinari, was that too much, was I-” Before Ai could apologize, Rina shook her head vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I-I, um, really do like kissing you, Ai.” Rina stuttered, her brain spiralling wildly. “I just think, um, it's a little much for me, right now.” She saw Ai visually relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, it was, ah, my first one too, so I’m a little…” She laughed, nervously, but she really did look disarmed. It was different, seeing Ai so out of control of her emotions like this. Refreshing… and really cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really nice though… I just might need a bit of time to know what I’m doing.” Ai nodded, rubbing her shoulder supportingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let's ease into things together, then.” Ai laughed. “I've never done this properly either, so we can relax together, okay?” Rina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, my parents won’t be home till late tonight… so they left some money for takeout. We, um, could get a pizza? Uh, watch something, like usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ai’s grin left no confusion as to her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the night was like so many previous ones – lights off, delivered pizza on the table, Ai's arms wrapped around her as they watched another terrible sci-fi film from the 90s. It was just like so many previous nights, but with the proper context for it all. Rina had always found comfort in her arms, in the presence of her once-only friend. But now, knowing and understanding the mutual feelings that connected it, her embrace felt different. Loving. Affectionate. Safe. Her brain didn't always process things as well as she'd like, but Rina honestly hadn't felt as safe and relaxed in months. They didn't talk much that evening, but that was okay, too – there was still a bit of uneasiness, a sensation that had to be relaxed into, but it wasn't bad. Rina was happy, and she knew Ai was, too, in just leaning against one another, resting from an evening of revelations. Honestly, Rina didn’t spend a lot of time watching the movie - often, her gaze was drawn to her new girlfriend’s face, the dark room throwing her bright, bubbly features into sharp relief. Rina had eventually felt she’d gotten attracted to Ai based on her personality, her optimism, her infectious joy… but it wasn’t as if RIna didn’t think she was the most beautiful person she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing a notification on her phone, Rina flicked it open, feeling a pang of mild sadness as she saw her parents were on the way home. Of course, they didn't actually mind that Ai visited their home so often – they were honestly thrilled Rina had such a friend (Rina felt another pang of worry as she realised she'd have to explain all this soon), but she still felt it was a little rude to have her over when her parents were home, considering how little she saw them sometimes at the best of time. Ai understood, too, when she told her the situation, and together they quickly cleaned up the mess they’d made, resettled the furniture and gathered Ai’s things, before heading out the door. They didn’t say anything as they moved through the building, but Rina never let go of her hand, as if letting go early meant she would be gone, there and then. It was silly… but it was nice, at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far too soon, they reached the lobby of the apartment complex. Rina felt a little out of place, still being in pajamas and her big slippers, but she didn't care that much – she wasn't going to just say goodbye to Ai at her home's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it sucks. I gotta sprint off as soon as we work all this junk out!” Ai sighed loudly, stretching her legs after being on the couch for so long. Rina shuffled on the spot, wondering how to pose her question. It was stupid to have to think about it - at the end of the day, things hadn’t changed that much. They were as close as they were before, just with a few… more benefits, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Rina asked, shuffling on the spot a bit. “We could, uh, get lunch, go to the park, or...” She trailed off as Ai's face just utterly lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd love that, Rinari!” She said rather loudly, gripping her hands with her own. “I'm gonna go running in the morning, keep up my training and all that, but we can meet up around lunchtime?” They spoke for a few minutes more, mostly to plan out their first proper date, but also to delay the inevitable. Rina really didn't want to see her off – she wanted to cuddle on the couch, watching terrible movies all night – forever, rather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, I can come running with you, if you want?” She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to exercise a little more, and running with Ai would be a lot more motivating than doing it alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me!” Ai beamed. “I’ll message you later with meetup details.” Her expression grew a little more apologetic suddenly. ”Sorry for blindsiding you before, by the way.!” Ai laughed, squeezing her hand again tightly. “I guess I don't really have a reputation for reading the room, after all!” She was about to head off, but she found herself tugged back by Rina clutching the edge of her sweater. “Rinari? Everything okay?” She asked, concerned. Rina nodded, letting go of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize.” She said quietly. “It might’ve not worked out as well if we didn’t both mess up.” Ai giggled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Let’s just be glad we worked it all out well enough!” She laughed. Rina nodded, shuffling her feet again nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can, um.” She shuffled nervously, still a little nervous about all of this. “Ai, can I have another hug?” Ai made a really funny face - it made Rina feel rather embarrassed, but nice and warm at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d never ask.” Almost too quickly to see, Ai darted forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Rina’s shoulder, hunching down just a little bit to hold her shorter friend. This last hug wasn't like when they cuddled on the couch, or anything like that. It felt more intimate, more personal than any other. She could hear Ai humming to herself quietly, practically radiating joy from the events of the day. Feeling a little more collected after the movie and their talk, Rina got on her tippy toes and planted a light kiss on Ai's cheek, watching as a blush crept over the blond girl's features.Rina screwed her eyes closed, still feeling a little embarrassed. This was nice and all, but it was going to take a bit to get used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you, Ai.” She whispered, almost inaudibly. Not inaudibly enough for Ai, it seemed, who made a disgustingly cute squealing noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you tons, Rinari!” Ai giggled, making the bright haired girl squirm on the spot from embarrassment. “And you’ll have to put up with me doting on you every moment we’re together!” As if to underline the point, she squeezed Rina rather hard and lifted her a little off the air, the shorter girl gasping in surprise. It was a little uncomfortable, but she couldn’t help but find herself laughing, almost inaudibly. Ai was strange. She was wild. But Rina realised, in that moment, that she’d wanted to be held like this by someone for a long, long time. Burying herself in Ai’s shoulder for the embrace, Rina closed her eyes, utterly content that for once, her brain was signalling everything would be okay.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents asked how her day was, as always, and Rina gave them a rather non-committal answer, just talking about seeing a friend for the day. They asked if it was Ai, since they did know her pretty well, considering how often she visited their home despite how short they'd known each other. Rina knew she’d have to eventually tell them about Ai, and she knew they’d be delighted and overjoyed their little girl was growing up, but that wasn’t something, tonight of all nights, Rina really wanted to deal with. She chatted with her parents for around an hour in the living room, about their work, school, and whatever else they needed to talk about, but it wasn’t long before Rina excused herself to head to bed relatively early - less out of fatigue, and more just to decompress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Rina a long time to fall asleep that night, her mind still grappling with the enormity of what had happened. She still scarcely believes, at the end of the day. Ai was her girlfriend? It just didn't seem like reality, just a silly little idea cooked up by her silly little brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She assured herself, wrapping herself around the oversized cat plushie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It's not silly. She’s my...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As soon as Ai had gone home it had received the place of honour next to her on her bed, right beside the rotund bird Ai had won for her all those months ago. Honestly, if it wasn't here right now, she wasn't sure if she could cope with the everything that had happened, but she felt comfortable, safe with it by her side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Her first present as my girlfriend... she said, didn't she?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rina thought to herself, burying her face into the plush. That was more than a nice thought. Oh – they'd have to explain this to the other girls in the club, too, wouldn't they? She could imagine the myriad of reactions they get, but Rina couldn't imagine it'd be that much of a surprise for dating within the club – after all, even with how emotionally dense she was, even Rina could see how head over heels Karin and Emma were for each other. Her thoughts turned to her performance, to her future performances, and whatever lay beyond that. She'd made her Rina-chan Board to combat her insecurities, to express herself when she herself struggled to, but she still felt those pangs of anxiety, those little shivers of panic when she thought of another performance on the big stage, with dozens and dozens of people wanting to see her. She knew having Ai by her side, supporting her in a capacity like no one could, wouldn't just fix all her problems, making herself settle and the perfect school idol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Ai by her side... Rina knew she could do a lot more than she could do on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina gripped the plush even more tightly, remembering how it'd felt to kiss Ai, the little tingles that made her feel as if electricity really was powering her. How tight her hugs were, how soft her hands were... Rina made a long, drawn out sigh, shaking her head from the thoughts in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a girlfriend, the most beautiful, charming, utterly mad girl she knew, and even thinking about it made Rina squirm from joy. Already their plans for tomorrow seemed an eternity away, and the fact she couldn’t fall asleep to make them come faster was practically torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sleeping early tonight, that was for sure. Clambering out of bed, pulling a cat-hooded gown over her flannel pajamas, Rina sat at her computer, pulling her headphones over her bright hair. It'd been a while since she'd pulled an all-nighter, not since before she joined the Idol club, but with how her brain was turning with such wonderful, exciting and foreign thoughts, she'd rather be doing something, playing something then tossing and turning in bed. As she logged onto one of her online games, a little thought bloomed in her head. If she and Ai were really dating now, they'd probably be a little more crossover in their hobbies – the idea of Ai running around, completely lost in an MMORPG was quite possibly the funniest thing she could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked open her phone as she logged in, opening her texting app. She sent a couple of messages to Ai, asking her about her computer specs, and if she wanted to try out one of her games. Ai, of course, was delighted, and was totally interested in trying out the MMO with her, but then a new notification popped up in the app - a message in the group chat for the idol club. Wondering if it was one of the other girls, Rina opened the app to see a big message from Ai, thanking her for the day, and pretty much gushing about how happy she was they were together and how much she planned to dote on her for pretty much forever. And this was all well and good, Rina wiggling in her seat in joy as she saw the message cap off with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hearts… and then Ai sent a message in the private chat, basically informing her she’d messed up, and accidentally sent that love-filled message to the group like a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rina thought to herself, watching the group chat begin to fill with surprised, delighted, and fascinated messages from the other seven girls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“At least we don’t have to surprise them anymore at school on Monday.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All thanks to her own blockhead.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>This is my first time writing pretty much anything Love Live, but these characters just really resonated with me and I had to whip something up... that turned into 6000+ words, somehow. I hope you enjoyed, and leave any comments you have, if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>